Five Eight Estate
In the old part of Pavlovsk, the Five Eight Estate is made up of numerous Soviet era apartment blocks. Your Family's apartment will be on the second floor of the nearby apartment building. General Description The area contains a meager courtyard, which has changed over the years. It now includes a kid's playground, basketball court, and small grass area, mostly used to play football on. A few benches and tables surround the courtyard, and there's a handful of small utility sheds tucked away in the corner for tenants to use if they're willing to pay for the extra space. NPCs you can meet here Lariska Gruzdeva Rex Julia Milov Natasha Belova Anushka Konstantinov Vasily Shulgin Uncle Sergey Shulgin Artem Chebotarev Rolan Matveev Bench NPCs: Lena Kotova Lera Tsarev Lavrenti Romanov Anya Roma Sonia Ivanko Vitek Kotov Dan Ryzhov Alyona Zima Pauline Sebagotulina Events that take place here *Run into Lariska Gruzdeva bouncing a ball against a wall (Every other day between 17:00 and 19:00). Generic events These events are triggered once per hour upon visiting the area. They are also triggered by waiting 30 minutes while on the bench at a 1 in 10 chance. Night events occur between the hours of 0:00 and 8:00 and are mutually exclusive from day events. Day specific events: *Encounter Anushka to hang out at her place if relationship is above 50. *Notice boy and girl making out (one increases voyeur and arousal, one doesn't). *Notice two girls kissing (occaisionally will be Lena Kotova and Lera Tsarev) *See two girls giggling. *See a group of girls sitting on the ground (upskirt included). *See a girl sitting on another bench (upskirt with and without panties) *See some guys checking out some girls (dry humping scene) *See three girls mooning cars. *See Anushka teasing you with option to follow her (requires at least 30 relationship and 120 appearance for success). *Encounter group of drunk gopniks. *See a girl sitting on a trash can drinking alcohol. *Get pelted by water balloons from a group of young boys. *Notice a group of young boys on their bikes. *Encounter Anushka sitting on one of the benches (can sit and talk with her). Night/Early Morning specific events: *See a girl getting anal. *See a girl dry humping a boy. *See a girl getting fucked against a brick wall. *See a girl getting molested by gopniks. *Vitek Kotov, Dan Ryzhov, and Vasily Shulgin will be on a bench while smoking and drinking (can drink a beer with them). *Alyona Zima, Anushka, Lena Kotova, and Lera Tsarev will be on a bench while smoking and drinking (can drink a beer with them). *Pauline Sebagotulina, Lena Kotova, and Lera Tsarev will be on a bench while smoking and drinking (can drink a beer with them). Day/Night events: *See a guy getting a blowjob (occaisionally will be Lavrenti Romanov and Lena Kotova or Anya and Roma). *See a girl sucking the dicks of Vitek Kotov, Dan Ryzhov, and Vasily Shulgin (will sometimes be Sonia Ivanko if she becomes a slut). *Notice a couple of boys standing near the garages while smoking (can ask them for a cigarette. How much of a slut the PC is will change the outcomes). Available actions *Purchase weed from the dealer between 20:00 and midnight if you've interacted with them. *Become roommates with person looking for a roommate. *Join Rex in his car. *Enter your own car. *Sit on the bench. Bench Actions These actions can be performed while sitting on the bench. *Wait 30 minutes *Read a magazine *Play on your phone *Smoke a cigarette *Smoke a joint *Get up Connected To Residential Area Commercial Area Industrial Region Apartment Building (Family's apartment) Old Apartment Building Garages